The present invention relates a vibration feeder, and more specifically to a shock absorbing support arrangement for a vibration feeder.
In a vibration feeder, a cam is moved with the output shaft of a motor relative to a shank, causing the shank to vibrate, and therefore work pieces are distributed to assembly lines in good order. Because shocks are produced during the operation of the vibration feeder, the component parts around the shank tend to be damaged.